A coin sorting and counting machine is described in DE 1 574 176. The prior-art coin-sorting and -counting machines comprise essentially a rotatingly driven tray with a horizontal sorting channel, which has a fall-out opening and a counting means, with an arm, which is arranged in front of the entry opening of the sorting channel above the tray, is mounted on one side and is adjustable to the thickness of the coins to be counted, and with a coin transport means that can be adjusted to the thickness of the coins to be counted.
The device for sorting and counting coins of a group of coins according to DE 34 19 589 C1 contains a horizontal coin tray, with a horizontal guide path, which joins the horizontal coin tray essentially tangentially and is provided with an elastically mounted conveyor belt and with a vertical guide edge for the coins.
All the prior-art devices have a tray space arranged rigidly at the machine, into which the coins to be sorted and/or counted are introduced. Coins or objects can be taken out or contaminants can be removed only after stopping the machine, and, in the case of machines with closed, inaccessible tray space only after additionally removing the covers or the like and after swinging open the coin transport means.